Get A Room
by rebelrsr
Summary: Astra and Alex have an unexpected encounter in a dark alley.


"If you'd just agree to change sides, we could do this in an actual bed," Alex murmured.

Astra's only response was to push Alex more firmly into the wall at her back. Teeth nipped her lips. Her neck.

"As…Astra." It was more moan than actual word. Dear God. Alex forgot all about the unidentified wetness coating the bricks (and now her jacket and the back of her hair). She stopped caring about the possibility of Kara homing in on her definitely-increased heartbeat and flying to the rescue.

Her fingers gripped Astra's hair, pulling her in closer. "Please," Alex begged. They hadn't managed to be together for over a week. Raising her right foot, she hooked it around Astra.

Alex finally got a reaction from Astra. A harsh breath. Inhumanly strong hands ripped through Alex's shirt.

Reaching out, Alex scrabbled to find the hidden zipper on Astra's uniform. She needed it _off_ – or at least open for exploration. Where was it? Hips rolling into Astra's in a silent plea, Alex whined when the zipper remained stubbornly out of reach.

The zipper became moot when _Astra _smoothly slid the tongue of Alex's belt through the loops and unhooked the prong. Astra had no issues with _Alex's _zipper. The pop of metal teeth skittered along Alex's spine. "Inside. Inside. Inside," Alex chanted. She'd be embarrassed about how needy she sounded later.

Much later.

Both of them groaned as Astra slid a hand into the tight confines of Alex's jeans. "Were you so sure of me, Brave One?" Her fingers swirled through the slick coating Alex's vulva – without having to deal with underwear.

Alex surged forward, cutting off any additionally humiliating questions by kissing Astra. They fought for dominance, tongues tangling. Pressing and sliding together. Breaking apart only to breathe before coming together again.

Finally, though, Alex wrenched her head to the side. Desperate for air. Desperate for… Her body went taut. Held, muscles trembling. "Astra!" The tension shattered, and she writhed against the fingers deep inside and the palm pressed tight to her clit.

"So beautiful," Astra whispered. Her eyes blazed in the moonlight as she supported Alex through the last aftershock. When Alex's leg dropped from her waist, she carefully slid her hand free.

"So are you." Alex leaned into Astra. She was so tired. Had been before the long drive from the desert base and the countermeasures she'd taken to ensure no one followed her. "I missed you this week." It hadn't been safe to meet. Lane and his stooges were all over the DEO, convinced that Alex or Kara would lead them straight to Astra.

Her support disappeared, and Alex stumbled. "Astra?"

All she could see at first was the shadowy outline of Astra's back. Then other shadows materialized in the alley. Alex unholstered the gun under her jacket and thumbed off the safety.

"Look what we have here, boys." The deep voice held an odd lisp. "Dinner and a show."

Despite the danger, Alex flushed at the innuendo-laden comment. She and Astra…They'd… Channeling her humiliation into anger, she moved next to Astra and raised her gun. "Walk away. Now!" Given the situation, she couldn't exactly announce her status as a federal agent.

The moon drifted from behind the clouds. It brightened the alley enough that Alex could finally count the number of men closing in on her and Astra. Six of them. Bad odds without Astra. Then the light glittered off the "leader's" teeth. More like _fangs_. Long, pointy fangs.

"What the hell?" Alex's finger dropped to the trigger of her weapon.

Before she could do more, three of the pack moved. Moved far faster than a human.

The alleyway lit up with a sizzle. Astra's head swung to follow the aliens. Twin beams of red light tore smoldering gouges in the pavement and sliced through whichever attacker had the misfortune to be in the way.

Used to the speed of a Kryptonian in battle, Alex resumed her spot against the wall. Thuds. The smell of burning flesh. Bodies on the ground. Astra was amazing.

"We should go, Brave One." Not even winded, Astra approached Alex and cupped her cheek. "I do not know how I was followed or even from which planet these hail. There may be more on the way."

Alex wanted nothing more than to hold Astra and never let go. Every time together might be their last. There was always a threat to their future: Non, Lane, even Kara. "You go. I have to clean up the bodies in case…"

Movement interrupted Alex.

"Look out!" She grabbed Astra's shoulders and threw them both to the ground as one of the aliens managed to stand and attack despite the hole Astra had burned through his abdomen. He was so close she noted the disfigured facial features and yellowed eyes.

They landed in a tangle of arms and legs. Alex's gun clattered onto the pavement several feet away. She cursed and fought free of Astra – in time for a hand to grip her by the hair. Rather than struggle, Alex launched herself in the direction of the owner of that hand.

She'd hoped to at least surprise him. Maybe even knock him off balance.

She did neither. Alex's scalp burned from the alien's grip. He smiled, baring his fangs, and tilted her head back. Using every dirty trick she'd learned since joining the DEO, Alex kicked and scratched and lashed out.

All to no avail. Inch by inch, Alex was dragged closer to those gleaming teeth. She could feel the heat of the alien's breath.

Something scraped Alex's cheek before embedding in the alien's chest. An arrow?

One second, she was facing imminent death – and the next?

The alien disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Alex spun and dropped into a defensive crouch. Astra was a few feet away, exchanging blows with another of their formerly-dead attackers.

The rest of the aliens were on their feet, hovering uneasily, eyes on a new figure coming down the alley.

"Slayer!" One of the goons growled.

"Evening, boys. Sorry to crash the party." As the figure got closer, Alex realized it was a young girl. Not more than seventeen. Weapons hung in all manner of holsters and sheaths on both hips. She held...

No. No way. Alex stared at the _wooden stakes _in each of the girl's hands.

A heart beat later, one of those stakes zipped through the air – and the alien (Alex refused to even think the word "vampire") fighting Astra turned to dust with the weapon in its chest. In quick succession, the other four followed suit.

Alex, Astra, and the girl stared at each other in the suddenly silent alley. "Night life's a bit frisky in this neighborhood," the girl finally said. "You might want to get a room next time." With a wink and a wave, she faded into the shadows.


End file.
